Harlan Ellison
Ellison,Harlan Élete Harlan Jay Ellison 1934. május 27-én született az Ohio-beli Clevelandben, Louis Ellison és Serita Rosenthal második gyermekeként. Apja fogorvos volt, akit börtönbe zártak egy ismerőse miatt, aki szeszt csempészett Kanadából. Miután kiengedték, ékszerárusítással kezdett foglalkozni. A házaspár első gyermeke egy lány - Beverly - volt, aki nyolc évvel Harlan előtt született. Mivel Ellisonék voltak az egyetlen zsidó család a környéken, Harlannak sok megaláztatást kellett elviselnie: a környékbeli gyerekek gyakran megverték. "Nem voltak barátaim. Még egy pár, vagy akár egyetlen jó barátom sem. Egyedül voltam, rendkívül egyedül. Még képzeletbeli játszótársam sem volt." - mondta egyik interjújában. Mint később kiderült, a képzelete szerencsésen kitört a magányból. Ha hihetünk az író önéletrajzának - ugyanis híres volt arról, hogy kitalált önéletrajzokat irkált könyvei hátuljára - Ellison tizenhárom éves korában megszökött otthonról, hogy egy utazócirkuszhoz csatlakozzon. A következő hat évben volt favágó, halász, színész, sőt még dinamitszállító teherautó vezetője is. A sok kaland után az Ohiói Állami Egyetem hallgatója lett, de félúton abba kellett hagynia, ugyanis megütötte egyik professzorát, mert az azt mondta rá, hogy nincs tehetsége. Ekkor New York-ba ment, hogy íróként keresse kenyerét. Huszonegy éves korában elég fiatalos volt, hogy tizenhétnek adja ki magát, és tíz hetet töltött el a Brooklyni utcagyerekek között. Később egy könyvet is írt erről az időszakról. A címe sokatmondó: Emlékek a purgatóriumból. Ezután besorozták, és a seregben fejezte be első könyvét, melynek címe Web of the City (A város hálója) volt. A könyv a nagyvárosi bandák világáról szólt. Miután visszatért a civil életbe, Ellison nekilátott a huszadik század egyik legbőségesebb termésű írói karrierjének építésének. Történetek tucatjait adta el sci-fi és horror magazinoknak, és kisebb könyvkiadóknak. 1962-ben Dél-Kaliforniába ment, ahol lázadó gondolkodásmódjával és tehetségével hamar hírnevet szerzett. Egy jellemző könyvcím ebből az időszakból: "Fájdalomisten, és egyéb érzékcsalódások". Esszéi, filmismertetői és kritikái lassacskán kezdtek megjelenni helyi és országos újságoknál. Több novelláskötete is megjelent, melyek zajos sikert arattak. Ekkor kezdte el "magánháborúját" a filmiparral is. Ellison írói stílusa egyenes leszármazottja volt első gengszterdrámáinak: disszonáns, gyakran erőszakos írások születtek tollából. Ez a világnézet az 1969-es "A fiú és kutyája" (A Boy and His Dog) című novellájában érte el tetőpontját. Az írás egy kegyetlen, agresszív, mindazonáltal humort sem nélkülöző poszt-nukleáris mese, amely az író válasza volt Nixon antihumanista politikájára. Ellison a civil életben is lázadó szellemű volt. Harcolt az állampolgári jogokért és ellenezte a vietnámi háborúban való amerikai részvételt. Ezek a hatások mindig megjelentek írásaiban is. Esszéi közül szintén sok szólt a politikáról, melyeket a Los Angeles Free Press nevű lapnál, saját rovatában publikált. Televíziós kommentárként is dolgozott. Formabontó kommentárjai jó ugródeszkát jelentettek neki Hollywoodba. Ám a filmiparral rengeteg problémája akadt. Utálta azokat a producereket, akik minden ürüggyel megpróbálták csökkenteni a költségvetést, és nem viselte el, ha átírták a szövegeit. Tehát kisebbfajta háborút viselt a filmstúdiókkal, de ezalatt új távlatokat nyitó írások jelentek meg a tollából. Túllépett a lézerpisztolyos és űrhajós sztorikon, és a kritikusok által "mágikus realizmusnak" nevezett műfaj területeit kezdte meghódítani. Stílusában jóval közelebb állt Jorge Luis Borges-hez, mint a műfaj nagyágyúihoz, Asimovhoz és Clarke-hoz. Nyolc Hugo díjat nyert sci-fi regényeiért, két Nebulát, egy Edgart az Amerikai Horrorírók Szövetségétől és háromszor nyerte el a legjobb tévé-forgatókönyvért járó Writers Gulid of America díjat. Díjnyertes novellái között olyan írások vannak mint a Repent Harlequin! Said the Ticktockman (Vezekelj, Harlekin! Mondta a tiktakember), az I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream (Szája sincsen, úgy üvölt), és a The Beast That Shouted Love at the Heart of the World (A szörny, amely szerelmet üvöltött a világ szívébe). Hugo nyertes kisregényei: The Deathbird (A halálmadár) és az Adrift Just Off the Islets of Langehans (kb. Menekülés a Langehanok szigeteiről). Díjat nyert továbbá a The City on the Edge of Forever (Város az örökkévalóság szélén) című, a Star Trek tévésorozat számára írt története, valamint A fiú és a kutyája filmváltozata, amelynek szintén ő írta a forgatókönyvét. Az 1975-ös filmnek egyébként Don Johnson és Jason Robards voltak a főszereplői. Egyéb tévésorozatokban is részt vett a Star Treken kívül: konzultánsként dolgozott a mostanában a TV3-on futó színvonalas horror/sci-fi sorozat, az Alkonyzóna készítésén, és ugyanilyen feladatot látott el a Babylon 5 című sorozatban is. Ebben egyébként néhány epizódszerepet is elvállalt. Inyencek kedvéért: az 1993-as szezon Face of the Enemy (Az ellenség arca) című részében Psi Cop-ot alakította, és a Ceremonies of Light and Dark (A fény és sötétség ceremóniái) című részben pedig ő volt Sparky, a számítógép. 1994-re csaknem 1300 írás került ki kezei alól: novellák, regények, esszék, kritikák és forgatókönyvek. Ez a szám azóta már bizonyára sokkal magasabb Gyakran emlegeti Jorge Luis Borgest példaképeként. A kritikusok azonban gya kran hasonlították Lewis Carrollhoz és Franz Kafkához, sőt Edgar Allan Poe-hoz is. Általánosságban azt mondhatjuk, hogy Ellison legújabb művei a legjobbak. Kis szerencsével tehát elérheti azt, hogy olyan kritikai- és közönségsikerre tegyen szert, melyet még Poe-nak sem sikerült elérnie, és amely Ellisont a jelenkor egyik legnagyobb írójává teheti. Forrás Solaria.hu (Hidy Mátyás)